


Grooming Line (HasturxLigur-Crowley)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Just picture monkeys with wingsKinda another ideaish gift for @rysttle and their Get Along AU
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Grooming Line (HasturxLigur-Crowley)

"What is everyone...doing?" Crowley asked his two quote on quote 'guardians' as he walked around the starts of Hell in search for something to do with himself.

It had been AGGGGES since he'd been Above and Hastur and Ligur didn't want to go Above as much as he did yet followed their rules since… They'd been there since the start.. He trusted the two older Demons.

And now with them as Dukes, it gave him a bit of a head above other peons since again, he was kind of theirs!

He'd found Demons in small groups preening their wings, some helping each other, some sharing words, relaxing for the first time it seemed since Falling.

He stopped short and snickered as he saw Hastur and Ligur too, joining in this practice, Hastur grooming what remained of Ligurs wings when he arrived.

"You blind, mite? We're preening!" Ligur hissed before wincing as a still tender spot of his mutilated wings were taken care of by the gentle hands of his partner Hastur.

"And so should YOU you grimy maggot, sit here!"

Crowley looked at himself and snorted before being glared at by the darker skinned Demon, "I'm not getting preened I'm not a bab!"

"Here! Now!"

And swiftly, bowing as he did so, wings flared out before his 'fathers' Crowley sat before Ligur and shifted into a comfy sitting position.

"Ohh! Oh… Umm!" Crowley yelped suddenly as his wings were first brushed by the others hands softly.

"You'll get use to that weird feeling," Ligur said before snarling into the others ear, "Or else I'll beat it out of you!" And quickly, Crowley learned to ignore the warm feeling inside, later known as excitement, and instead looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Want me to preen yours, Hastur?"

With a yelp, Crowley lowered his head as Ligur pulled a large 'unruly' port feather from the young Demons wing as if in answer.

"Don't even!" Was his warning.

"Calm yourself, you nearly lost a feather and already I'd say that would be one of the last you had, Ligur!" Hastur warned and gained a grumble then watched as the man under his care gave more care back to Crowley's own wings if a bit stiffer.

Hastur rolled his black as pitch eyes but smirked some, he never actually saw himself before even getting this close to ANYONE or thing before!

Until Ligur came anyway, and later Crowley, and though still rocky, he felt Ligur was getting the hang of the livelier redhead who was now, once again, bubbly and unafraid to speak up, "Why do we do this and not Angels?"

"Our Lord Beelzebub made it so every Sunday we of Hell take time to be together, preen one another, listen, be close for in Hell, some…"

"Some Angels purposely left some of their own behind in the 'care' and 'love' department!" Ligur finished only to sigh as Hastur cut back in with, "They want us to be a unit, they too join in such acts, their our Lord yet they move amongst us, be apart of us when they can, Sundays are the best time for that to be!"

"Angels actually didn't care before?"

"They ever started?" Ligur asked no one and Crowley frowned frontwards.

Ligurs grooming was now gentler and calm, Hastur was peacefully silent, fixing the ends of Ligurs remaining feathers over the showing scars left behind from his self done work of defiance upon Her!

"Before you flip your lid-" Crowley spoke up as Hastur now done stretched his own wings out, larger than many Crowley'd ever seen and asked right off the bat, "Who got forgotten, why? HOW for that matter, Angels are made to love everything….Aren't they..?"

To Hasturs shock, Ligur actually lowered his head, hands held before him and his voice was hollow and sad, "Why? Because She made a 'mistake' in an Angel. How? Because She's an asshole!"

"I don't-"

"Hastur was made skinny, made lanky, made with to big of wings, made with black as pitch eyes! His voice was harder, and he fell mentally quickly when every Angel before I came took any chance they had and averted him! That's who was forgotten!"

Crowley looked over Ligurs shoulder and saw the eldest Demon looking away with an air of sadness to him, a cold, hard, lonely sadness.

"Before you came, Ligur?" Crowley pressed and watched the bewitching eyed other smile large, teeth showing, "Yes, when I was Created then freed of Her, Hastur caught my eyes right from the start~"

"Not hard to miss this...Mess that I am!" Hastur spoke illy of himself until in those rare moments he'd seen the two in, like the very first night he'd been 'gifted' them as 'family', he watched as Ligur nudged Hastur until the other scoffed and playfully pushed the others face away, smiling slightly once again.

"From then on Ligur stuck to me like a leach and well.. I may never have the right words to thank him for it!" Hastur said and together the two older Demons smiled to one another.

"Kiss already! For Satan's sake! Or get a cave!" Crowley broke in like a child embarrassed by the two eyeing one another so lovingly!

"Oh, can't stand the sight of that, ey?" Hastur sneered and Crowley knew at once what was to come and tried running off to get away.

Demons were Angels once, they weren't stripped of everything that made them Angels when they Fell, so-

In Hastur and Ligurs grabbing for him and pulling him back towards them, the actual laughter that spilled from Crowley's mouth as the two 'tortured' him wasn't as rare back then in Hell.

If you listened closely, those rare times of laughter could still be heard-Faint under the screams of the damned… But there~


End file.
